Between Love and the Future Dream
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Kali ini, Doremi kembali mengunjungi Dorie di Port Mystic, tepat disaat Dorie memiliki masalah dalam hubungannya dengan Todd. Apa yang terjadi? Bisakah Doremi menolong Dorie memecahkan masalahnya?


**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi/Magical DoReMi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Dua fandom ini sebenarnya sama, hanya berbeda sedikit dikarenakan fandom yang satu (Magical DoReMi) adalah versi adaptasi yang tidak lengkap dari versi aslinya (Ojamajo Doremi). Ojamajo Doremi 16, 17, 18 dan 19 series (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2015. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saya punya ide untuk kembali menulis crossover diantara dua fandom ini…

Well, berbeda dari dua fanfic crossover saya yang sebelumnya, yang satu ini setting waktunya di Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive (lebih tepatnya terjadi di sekitar chapter 6, waktu Pop sudah berhasil ikut ujian masuk Karen dan Aiko kena cedera Achilles tendonitis - setidaknya itu yang saya baca dari terjemahannya). Disini, Dorie dan Todd sudah agak lama berpacaran, sementara Doremi masih belajar untuk menjadi manajer tim sepak bola yang baik di sekolahnya (Doremi belum jadi manajer tim, hanya baru mulai mempelajari tugasnya jika suatu saat nanti ia benar-benar dilantik menjadi manajer tim).

Well then, happy reading!

* * *

 **.**

 **Between Love and the Future Dream**

 **.**

* * *

"Aku pakai _aromatherapy_ di kamarku untuk membantuku menenangkan diri sebelum tidur. Aku akan membawakan beberapa untuk Ai-chan di kunjungan kita yang berikutnya," kata Hazuki saat ia berjalan pulang dari rumah Aiko bersama dengan Momoko dan Doremi.

"Dia terlihat lelah, tidak seperti Ai-chan yang biasanya," komentar Momoko, "Aku akan membuatkan beberapa _Madeleine cake_ herbal untuknya."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan memberikan _chocolate gateau_ untuknya," ujar Doremi, "Mudah-mudahan itu bisa membuatnya bersemangat lagi."

Mereka sedang membicarakan tentang apa yang akan mereka bawa untuk Aiko saat mereka menemuinya lagi besok, sampai akhirnya mereka berpisah di tengah jalan menuju ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Memang, sejak Aiko terkena cedera Achilles tendonitis, sang gadis atletis itu jadi kurang bersemangat. Belum lagi, ia terkena cedera tersebut saat mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti kejuaraan lari yang akan berlangsung tidak lama lagi, dan karena cedera tersebut, ia harus beristirahat di rumahnya selama beberapa hari. Karena itulah, sebagai sahabatnya, Doremi, Hazuki dan Momoko ingin agar Aiko dapat membangkitkan semangatnya lagi, seperti biasanya.

Sebenarnya, hari ini Onpu juga ingin ikut menjenguk Aiko di apartemennya, tapi karena kesibukannya mempersiapkan drama musikal yang tidak lama lagi akan dipentaskannya, ia tidak jadi ikut.

 _'Ternyata jalan meraih cita-cita itu sulit juga ya?'_

 **.O.**

 _Malam harinya, di rumah keluarga Harukaze…_

Hampir sama dengan apa yang terjadi empat tahun yang lalu, Doremi bermimpi sedang berada di Port Mystic, tapi kali ini, ia sedang bersama dengan 'kembaran'nya yang tinggal disana, Dorie.

"Lho, Dorie-chan… ada apa?" tanya Doremi bingung, "Kenapa kau memanggilku kesini lagi? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Dorie menoleh, dan dengan raut wajah yang sedih ia menjawab, "Todd sekarang nggak sayang lagi sama aku."

 _'Todd? Oh iya, aku ingat. Dorie-chan memang sudah menyukainya sejak pertama kali kami bertemu disini,'_ pikir Doremi yang kemudian bertanya lagi, "Memangnya, ada apa dengan Todd-kun? Kenapa kamu berpikiran kalau dia… nggak sayang lagi sama kamu?"

Ia lalu menyadari sesuatu, "Eh, sebentar. Jadi… kalian sudah pacaran?"

Dorie mengangguk, "Tapi akhir-akhir ini, Todd sibuk sekali. Dia bahkan hampir tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar menemuiku."

 _'Beruntung sekali mereka. sekarang saja, aku masih baru pendekatan lagi sama Kotake,'_ Doremi kembali berpikir, _'Yah, wajar sih. Aku kan baru menyukai Kotake waktu di SMP.'_

"Doremi, kau mendengarkan aku atau tidak sih?"

"Eh, iya. Maaf, Dorie-chan. Aku hanya… sedang memikirkan sesuatu," sahutnya, "Jadi, sekarang kalian jarang bertemu?"

"Ya, begitulah…" Dorie menghela napas, "Aku sudah membicarakan hal ini langsung dengannya, tapi dia bilang, aku harus membicarakannya denganmu."

"Eh? Aku?" tanya Doremi tidak mengerti, "Tapi…"

"Aku ingin kau menolongku lagi…" tiba-tiba seberkas cahaya yang sangat terang muncul diantara mereka, "Aku tahu kau bisa menolongku."

"Dorie-chan…" panggil Doremi yang akhirnya terbangun dari tidurnya, "Ternyata, aku hanya bertemu dengannya dalam mimpi…"

 _'Tapi yang jelas, aku harus benar-benar ke Port Mystic lagi sekarang,'_ pikirnya, _'Kurasa aku masih punya cukup waktu kesana.'_

Ia lalu menepuk tangannya dua kali dengan agak pelan, dan dengan seketika memunculkan _parara tap_ yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya.

 _'Mudah-mudahan ini bukan masalah yang serius.'_

 **.O.**

Dalam sekejap, Doremi sudah benar-benar berada di Port Mystic, dan sekarang, ia sedang mencari Dorie disana.

Berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi empat tahun yang lalu, 'pendaratannya' di Port Mystic berjalan dengan mulus, tapi kali ini, Doremi tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Pikirannya sekarang terfokus pada Dorie dan masalah yang dihadapinya sekarang.

"Aku harus bertemu dengannya," gumamnya, "tapi masalahnya, dimana dia sekarang?"

 _'Ah, aku tahu! Aku bisa mencarinya di DoReMi Magic Shop!'_ ia teringat sesuatu, _'Mudah-mudahan sih, Dorie-chan masih sering kesana.'_

Doremi bergegas menuju bangunan yang ia tuju, berharap ia akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang dicarinya disana, tapi saat ia sampai disana, ternyata tidak ada satupun orang yang dapat ditemuinya.

"Kalau Dorie-chan tidak ada disini, aku harus mencarinya dimana lagi," ujarnya sambil berpikir, "Padahal empat tahun yang lalu, aku sudah dua kali datang kesini, dan saat itu juga, aku bertemu dengan Dorie-chan disini."

 _'Jadi, dia ada dimana sekarang?'_

"Todd, kamu jangan lari dari masalah," tiba-tiba, Doremi mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya, "Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk memilih. Apa susahnya sih?"

"Dorie, aku nggak bisa. Kamu jangan kasih aku pilihan yang sulit begini," sahut suara yang lain, "Dua pilihan yang kamu bilang itu sama pentingnya buatku."

"Kamu harus bisa pilih salah satu. Pilih aku atau cita-cita kamu?" balas Dorie yang ternyata sedang berada di jalan dekat DoReMi Magic Shop bersama dengan Todd, "Akhir-akhir ini kamu terlalu sibuk latihan sampai-sampai kamu sering lupa sama aku. Kamu sering lupa kalau kita sudah ada janji. Kamu lebih milih latihan daripada kencan sama aku!"

 _'Oh, jadi itu masalahnya,'_ pikir Doremi yang akhirnya menguping pembicaraan antara Dorie dengan Todd, _'Kalau masalahnya hanya itu saja, kurasa aku masih bisa membantu mereka.'_

"Dorie, jangan desak aku. Aku nggak bisa pilih satu antara kamu… atau cita-cita aku. Jangan paksa aku," Todd lalu melirik kearah jam tangannya sebelum akhirnya menambahkan, "Baik, sekarang aku harus ke lapangan. Mereka pasti sudah menungguku."

"Tapi Todd…"

"Tolong kasih aku waktu. Aku ada latihan penting hari ini," tutup Todd yang mulai berjalan menjauhi Dorie, "Aku juga ingin supaya kau memikirkan hal ini dulu sebelum… kita bicara."

"Todd…" Dorie hanya bisa diam melihat Todd yang perlahan menjauhinya, berjalan menuju sebuah lapangan sepak bola tempat ia biasa berlatih dengan teman-teman sebayanya. Iapun menghela napas.

Tak lama setelahnya, Doremi memanggil Dorie, yang akhirnya menyadari bahwa sang 'kembaran' datang menemuinya disana. Mereka pun berbicara tentang apa yang terjadi dalam kehidupan mereka masing-masing di pekarangan toko yang pintunya sudah terkunci sejak lama tersebut.

"Doremi?" tanya Dorie tidak percaya, "Kenapa kamu ada disini? Maksudku, kenapa kamu bisa ada disini? Empat tahun yang lalu kan, kau bisa kesini dengan menggunakan sihirmu, tapi sekarang…"

"Ceritanya panjang," jawab Doremi yang kemudian menjelaskan kepada Dorie tentang apa yang terjadi padanya sampai ia bisa datang ke Port Mystic lagi.

"Jadi begitu…" ujar Dorie pelan. Ia lalu memperhatikan sesuatu yang berbeda dari rambut sang 'kembaran', "Ngomong-ngomong, ini cuma perasaanku saja atau memang… ukuran _chignons_ -mu benar-benar mengecil ya?"

"Akhirnya ada yang mengerti aku!" seru Doremi.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja… semua orang di dimensiku menyebutnya _odango_ , bukan _chignons_ seperti yang kausebutkan tadi," Doremi menjelaskan, "Padahal aku sendiri lebih suka menyebutnya _chignons_ …"

"Jadi, ada apa dengan rambutmu?" Dorie kembali bertanya.

"Yah, waktu aku di SMP, aku sempat memotong rambutku sampai pendek."

"Bolehkah aku melihatnya?" pinta Dorie, "Aku ingin lihat sependek apa rambutmu sekarang."

"Boleh saja, tapi kau juga harus menggerai rambutmu ya?" ujar Doremi, "Rambutmu sekarang masih panjang kan?"

"Oke, aku setuju," sahut Dorie sambil meraih ikat rambut yang dipakainya. Kedua gadis berambut merah itupun membuka ikatan rambut mereka secara bersamaan.

"Pantas saja, rambutmu sekarang jauh lebih pendek daripada aku, makanya _chignons_ milikmu jadi lebih kecil daripada aku," komentar Dorie, "Tapi, kenapa kau memotong rambutmu? Apa ada yang salah dengan rambutmu?"

"Saat itu, kupikir orang yang kusukai menolakku, makanya aku memotong rambutku sampai pendek begini," jawab Doremi, "Karena patah hati."

"Eh? Orang yang kausukai? Siapa?" tanya Dorie yang kemudian menyadari sesuatu, "Tunggu, kedengarannya… sampai saat ini pun, kau masih menyukainya. Apa itu benar?"

"Iya. Aku masih mencintainya," aku Doremi, "Karena sekarang, aku sadar bahwa sebenarnya, dia juga masih mencintaiku, hanya saja… saat kami di SMP dulu, dia tidak sempat menjawab surat cintaku, hanya karena dia sibuk latihan sepak bola."

"Tunggu sebentar!" seru Dorie, "Jangan bilang kalau orang itu… Todd. Eh, maksudku… siapa itu kembarannya di dimensimu…"

"Dorie-chan, masa kamu lupa sih? Dulu kan kamu yang kasih tahu aku," Doremi tersenyum, "dan ya, sekarang aku mencintai Kotake."

"Kenapa kau masih mencintainya? Padahal dia masih sibuk latihan sepak bola kan, sampai sekarang?" tanya Dorie jengkel, "Baik Todd maupun Kotake sama saja."

"Ada apa denganmu, Dorie-chan? Kenapa sekarang kau jadi ketus begitu?" Doremi balik bertanya, "Seingatku, dulu kau gembira sekali membicarakan tentang perasaanmu pada Todd-kun. Malah saat itu, kau yang membuatku kaget hanya karena kau sudah menyukainya, sementara… aku masih kurang peka untuk menyadari bahwa Kotake sudah mulai menyukaiku."

* * *

 _"Begini, aku bermimpi tentang kalian, dan di dalam mimpiku, kalian berkata bahwa kalian memiliki masalah, jadi… aku datang kemari ingin membantu memecahkan masalah yang kalian hadapi."_

 _"Eh? Jadi kau bisa mendekatkan aku dengan Todd?" sahut Dorie sambil tersenyum lebar, "Ya kan? Ya kaan? Ya kaaan?"_

 _"Eh, chotto matte, Dorie-chan! Todd itu siapa?" tanya Doremi, "Salah satu alumni dari sekolahmu?"_

 _"Bukan. Dia itu teman sekelasku, dan… dia juga punya kembaran kok, di dimensimu?"_

 _"Hontou? Siapa?" tanya Doremi lagi, kali ini, dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Salah satu teman sekelasku di kelas 3-2 dan 4-2 dulu?"_

 _"Iya. Kalau tidak salah, nama dari kembaran Todd di dimensimu itu…" Dorie mencoba mengingat apa yang ingin dikatakannya, sampai ia menemukan jawabannya, "Ah iya, namanya Kotake Tetsuya."_

 _"APAAA? !" seru Doremi, "K-kau menyukai versi bayangan dari Kotake?"_

* * *

"Yah, Todd memang sudah menjadi pacarku sekarang, tapi… akhir-akhir ini, dia kurang perhatian terhadapku. Dia sering membatalkan rencana kencan kami, hanya karena ada latihan sepak bola mendadak di lapangan," Dorie menghela napas, "Kalau begini terus, lama-lama aku bosan berpacaran dengannya."

"Dorie-chan, kau tidak mengerti. Todd-kun bukannya tidak mencintaimu. Dia justru ingin supaya kau mendukungnya," Doremi mengutarakan pendapatnya, "Kurasa, kau perlu tahu apa yang ditulis Kotake dalam surat balasannya untukku."

"Jadi, akhirnya Kotake membalas surat cintamu juga?" tanya Dorie, sedikit menantang, "Berarti, sekarang kalian juga sudah pacaran kan?"

"Belum," Doremi menggeleng, "Dia memang menuliskan surat balasan untukku musim panas kemarin, tapi kelihatannya, dia belum berani memintaku menjadi pacarnya."

"Nah, kan…"

"Tapi dia menuliskan hal yang penting disana. Satu hal yang membuatku sadar kalau dia masih mencintaiku," tambah Doremi, "Dia bilang, dia ingin membawaku ke Kokuritsu."

"Kokuritsu?"

"Ya, itu nama stadion tempat diselenggarakannya putaran final liga sepak bola antar sekolah," Doremi menjelaskan, "Dia ingin supaya aku mendukungnya untuk menjadi pemain sepak bola profesional."

"Apa bagusnya jadi pemain sepak bola?" tanya Dorie dengan nada sarkastik, "Hanya permainan bodoh dimana sekumpulan orang-orang bodoh memperebutkan satu bola bodoh yang mereka masukkan ke gawang lawan mereka supaya mereka bisa dapat nilai."

"Dorie-chan, sepak bola itu bukan permainan yang bodoh seperti yang kaubilang tadi," Doremi kembali menggeleng, "Sepak bola itu… cabang olahraga yang populer dan disukai banyak orang. Masing-masing tim bermain dengan mengandalkan kekompakan mereka, walau terkadang… ada beberapa diantara mereka yang mencederai pemain tim lawan hanya untuk bisa menggiring bola ke gawang lawannya."

Sang gadis berambut pendek lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil menambahkan, "Setidaknya, itu yang kupelajari baru-baru ini, dalam usahaku menjadi manajer tim sepak bola di sekolahku mulai tahun ajaran baru nanti."

"Apa kaubilang? Kau ingin jadi manajer tim sepak bola di sekolahmu?"

"Iya. Memangnya, ada yang salah?" Doremi menyilangkan kedua lengannya, "Yang penting aku berusaha untuk memahami Kotake, supaya aku tidak merasa bosan bersamanya."

"…"

"Aku ingin menemaninya berlatih, dan juga, aku ingin mendukungnya di semua pertandingan yang dia ikuti," ujar Doremi, "Mungkin saja, setelah melihat usahaku, Kotake akan memintaku jadi pacarnya suatu saat nanti."

"Jadi… maksudmu, aku harus lebih bisa mengerti kalau… Todd ingin supaya aku mendukungnya?"

Doremi mengangguk, "Apalagi, sekarang kau sudah menjadi pacarnya. Harusnya, kau selalu mendukungnya, bukan malah menghadapkan Todd-kun dengan pilihan yang sulit seperti itu."

"Eh?"

"Tadi kau menyuruhnya memilih kan, antara kau dengan cita-citanya… menjadi pemain sepak bola?"

"Iya, aku memang menyuruhnya memilih," aku Dorie yang kemudian menghela napas, "Kelihatannya, aku bukan pacar yang baik untuknya…"

"Sebenarnya, wajar saja kalau kau marah karena Todd-kun sering membatalkan janji kalian," Doremi menepuk bahu Dorie, "Hanya saja, kau harus mengerti keadaan Todd-kun. Kalau memang dia membutuhkan latihan itu untuk menghadapi pertandingan yang penting, mau tidak mau, dia harus berlatih."

"Kau benar…" Dorie akhirnya menyadari kesalahannya, "Kurasa, sebaiknya sekarang aku pergi ke lapangan untuk menemani Todd berlatih."

"Aku ikut senang mendengarnya," Doremi tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, aku pulang ya? Jangan lupa, kau harus mencoba memahami Todd-kun."

"Terima kasih, Doremi," Dorie ikut tersenyum, "Kuharap kau bisa secepatnya jadi pacar Kotake."

Akhirnya, Doremi kembali pulang ke Misora, sementara Dorie bergegas menuju ke lapangan sepak bola untuk meminta maaf kepada Todd.


End file.
